The Third Life
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Takatora doesn't know about 'Micchy' and GAIM doesn't know about 'Mitsuzane'. Kaito's about to find out about 'Zane' SLASH. Micchy/Kaito
1. Chapter 1

So...yeah, I just want to say - this started because I have a dirty mind. After that...yeah. Can I just say - sorry?

I'm also no good at sex or fight scenes (I'm probably no good at writing at all) But I'm still gonna try. So...be nice, maybe?

I own nothing. Urobuchi does and that's why our hearts are broken.

* * *

"So, we're all just..._pawns_?!" Hase Ryouji snapped, his fist slamming down on the table. Immediately, he gripped his shoulder as pain ran up it from the angry action.

After the Lock Seed Game – and once they had each recovered enough to travel – Kouta and Micchy had gathered the Armored Riders in Drupers to drop the bombshell Kouta had realized. Thanks to the _still_ mysterious White Armored Rider, most of them would be out of commission. Pierre was absent, mourning over the sprained wrist that would keep him from working – and during the Christmas season, too! Oh! Quelle horreur!...so screamed Pierre when Kouta and Micchy found him.

Jonouchi placed a hand on his friend's arm, trying to calm him. Apparently, Jonouchi had taken the worse beating, knocked completely unconscious and not waking up till the next day. He wouldn't be fighting for a long time – just like Ryouji.

Ryouji was still cross about the broken belt. This new piece of information wasn't helping.

"Apparently." Kouta crossed his arms as he paced the cafe tiles. He didn't blame Raid Wild's leader. The words "guinea pig" still rang in his ears. This...the teams had been created to give kids and teenagers a place in this new world run by adults, to help them feel like they were important.

Or it was supposed to be. In truth, _their_ game wasn't theirs at all. All they were doing was dancing right into the hands of heartless people. People that made Kouta question why he ever wanted to be an adult.

"It would seem Yggdrasil has been keeping secrets from the public for quite some time, wouldn't you say, Gaim?" Kaito said, fiddling with his deck and throwing a dirty look over his shoulder.

"What do we do? Those rips...cracks...are still popping up all over the city. Invess are still going to be coming in, and Yggdrasil will cover it up again. People are going to die and Yggdrasil..." The anger bubbled up in Kouta and just like Ryouji, he smashed a fist against the table.

"The best way to fight them would be if we knew what they did." Jonouchi chimed in. "What they had found out about the Invess, the Lock Seeds, and the Forest. We could contain the Invess better and fight Yggdrasil when we have to...and that Rider." He sighed, removing his glasses. Being awake for this long...his eyes were tired.

"If we could just get inside Yggdrasil..." Kouta whispered, more to himself than adding to Jonouchi.

"We can!" Micchy, for the first time since this Armored Rider Meeting had begun, spoke. The team leaders turned to him as he shot out of his seat. "I mean...there may be a way that we can get inside Yggdrasil Corp."

"Micchy..." Kouta stood, looking at his teammate. "It's not like we can just walk in through the front door. We could get into a lot of trouble if we try to break in."

"Trust me Kouta." Micchy smiled, pointing a finger to the ceiling. "I have an idea." He chuckled, getting quite used to the saying. "Everyone," He turned to the other Riders, "meet back here tomorrow. We will definitely have a way in." Confidentially, Micchy walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, the riders were gathered all together (save for Jonouchi, who was once again, resting) in Druper when Micchy came in.

"Alright, so here's the plan." Micchy placed down three key cards, each with the same face on it reading 'Sanai Zai' "I managed to get these cards. They'll allow us entrance into the Corporation. But only the entrance. From there, we'll have to split into two groups." Micchy pulled his phone out, where blueprints were bright and ready.

"Micchy...how did you get all of these?" Kouta was astonished. He had always known Micchy was much, much smarter than any of the other Beat teams, but this...this was unbelievable.

Kouta's eyes were trained on the IDs and the blueprints. He didn't notice the pause that overtook Micchy's face and the swallow he took to force a smile once more. "I told you, Kouta-san, I had an idea." His hand pointed in the familiar gesture once more.

But Kaito had noticed. And it bugged him.

"I suggest that you, Kouta-san, go with Hase-san and head downwards into the basement. That's where they keep the archives. All their past research about the Invess Forest should be in there. At the same time, me and Kumon-san will go up to the Research Bay; figure out what they're doing and why they need us." Micchy, with laser-eye focus on the phone, explained with just enough timing to breathe.

"Why should I go with him?!" Ryouji snarled.

"Yeah...actually, Micchy, I think it'd be better if you and I stuck together." Kouta scratched at his head, saying sheepishly.

Kaito caught it once again – that change of emotion and the swallow that followed it before Micchy breathed in and got a hold on his emotions (it suddenly hit Kaito, as he observed. Micchy was experiencing _fear_. His actions frightened him...somehow.)

"Kouta-san, you and Hase-san are much better at fighting the Invess. You two should be the ones finding about what's been going on there." He smiled and clapped a hand on Kouta's shoulder. "I can handle myself, Kouta-san."

It took a moment, but Kouta smiled and clapped a hand back. Together, they looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"

Ryouji and Kaito looked down at the 'plan' that Gaim had laid out for them. "Do you think...if we do this...we'll be able to take Yggdrasil down?" Ryouji mumbled out.

Micchy quirked his mouth about. "They're pretty big...at the very least, this'll trip them up."

Ryouji smashed his fist in his palm, determination written on his face. "I'm in."

Kouta turned to Baron's leader. "What about you, Kaito?"

Kaito looked past Kouta at the wielder of the Grape Lock Seed. "You sure this plan will work?"

"We'll have to sneak past guards and security cameras. I'm sure we can accomplish all that."

"You're sure?" Kaito mocked. Micchy resisted the urge to glare in response. Kaito placed down his fiddling deck. "Alright. I'll go along with your plan. It'll be interesting to see what Yggdrasil has to hide."

Micchy and Kouta smiled from cheek to cheek. "Alright then. The plan is to go down there tonight."

And go they did. They gathered together down the street from the grand entrance. Of course, Ryouji was the only one basically still in Beat clothes, with his jeans and bright yellow shirt and leather jacket. Kouta was in his normal work clothes of a rolled-up button-up and khakis and Kaito was in an all-black version of Baron's uniform.

Micchy surprised them most of all. He approached them all (last to show up) dressed all in black: black dress pants, and _oversized_ black sweater that draped very loosely across him.

"Micchy...are you feeling alright?" The words fumbled out of Kouta's mouth the minute he saw the teenager.

"Of course, Kouta-san. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kouta swallowed hard. His conscious was screaming at him to say how extremely _moe_ Micchy looked at this moment. But he was quiet and they walked forward.

Kaito trailed at the back, sauntering with his hands in his pockets in his usual way. Kouta slowly drifted back there with him, walking side by side. "Kaito, uh...do you...do you think you could do me a favor?"

Kaito scoffed. "Since when have I ever been inclined to do _you_ a favor?"

"Well never, but do you think you could just this once?" Kaito paid him no heed, "Kaito." Kouta grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Kaito glared at the hand. "Sorry. It's just...can you please look out for Micchy? Like...I don't know, it's just..." Kouta sighed, "If this plan doesn't work like it should, make sure Micchy gets out with you, OK? Don't just leave him hanging like you did when the Invess attacked."

Kaito shrugged off Kouta's hand. He fixed the older man with his normal glare. But Kouta didn't back away like others did. He fixed Kaito back with his own look and if Kaito were to give it one word, it was a look of pleading. Kaito breathed deep, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll help him. But you'll owe me a favor in return."

Kouta's smile came back. "Thank you, Kaito."

Kaito rolled his eyes again, making on his way. "Don't forget about it, Gaim." With a quick jog, he caught up with Ryouji and Micchy. Once Kouta was done basking in the glow of getting Kaito to agree to something, he caught up too

Micchy approached the corporation first, swiping in the key he had. Ryouji, Kaito, and Kouta stared in awe as the lock clicked green and the door slid open. (Actually slid open. Not pulled open by a guard, but actually slid open.) They hurried inside, hugging a wall as so to not be noticed.

It was so...bright, inside Yggdrasil. Bright and white, with a hundred people walking about – never stopping, just bustling about. Some of them had files in their hands, some of them had nothing, and some of them were running to get from one side of the massive building to the other. The group took a moment to take it all in.

They were distracted when their phones all vibrated. "I've sent the building map to your phones so you'll know your way." Micchy interjected. "Let's go."

Still sticking to the walls, the four of them made their way to the staircase at the center. Ryouji and Kouta nodded in gesture, turning down the spiral down to the basement. Micchy nodded back and he and Kaito spiraled to the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about climbing stairs from the ground floor to the roof is there are a lot of them. Kaito didn't know how long or how many steps they had climbed. He _did_ know that it was starting to get on his nerves.

But whining was a form of weakness. And if he could get the slip on Yggdrasil – get a slip so big that it could bring them down with their own information – it was certainly worth it. If all else failed, he was getting some great legs.

"We're almost there." Micchy suddenly stopped. Kaito stopped the step behind him, watching the other panting ever so slightly.

"Alright, so why aren't you moving?" Kaito snapped.

There it was again – that fearful face and that following gulp. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows – what was it with that look?

Micchy turned around, spun around his heels, and looked down at Kaito. "Kumon-san, I need you to stay here for a moment."

"Excuse me?"

"Please," Micchy said, "I'll go up and check that the cost is clear, so please – stay here." Micchy hitched up a few more steps, then turned around again. "I'll be back in ten minutes, at the most." Micchy turned back around and ran up the steps to the top.

Kaito bit his tongue. Micchy was probably gone two minutes, but Kaito wasn't good with sitting idle. Sitting and planning, he did that fine, but not being idle. And Micchy was right; he had no reason to trust him. After all, if he were to be arrested, Baron – Gaim's leading competition – would be kicked to the curb.

So, of course, Kaito forwent Micchy's request and ran up those same steps.

When he came to the top of the stairs, he crouched next to the wall. It was easy to spot Micchy, although nobody – not even Kaito – would ever dream of spotting him like this.

Across from Kaito, in the doorway, Micchy was against the wall – hiked up with his legs wrapped a man wearing a Yggdrasil guard uniform. That over-sized sweater apparently had its uses – it pooled around him mid-bicep, leaving his shoulders open for the guard to bite on. The guard had his arm around Micchy's waist and Micchy had both his hands clinging to the vest the guard wore across his back, burying his face in the guard's shoulder.

They seemed to be...grinding, together. Like they were...getting each other off.

Oh, Kaito wouldn't imagine it in the worst slander he could come up with. The IDs, the map, this whole plan...it would seem that Micchy, the _genius_ of Gaim, was something of a slut. Kaito heard a voice in the back of his mind saying that he should look away – this was a shameful moment.

Even from across the hall, Kaito began to hear Micchy's voice reach higher and higher octaves. Things would be over soon (at least for Micchy.) Kaito watched Micchy slam his head back against the wall and let out a silent scream. Even Kaito had to wince; at the same time, the guard bit down – hard.

Slowly, Micchy started getting his legs – jelly, though they were – back down on the ground. The guard stepped back and zipped up his fly. "Always good, aren't you, Zane?"

Micchy forced a smile – the same smile he wore in Drupers. "Why wouldn't I be?" In one move, a seductive move, Micchy (or was it Zane?) grabbed hold of the guard's shirt. "Why don't you go on over to the hotel?" He stood on his tiptoes, whispering in the guard's ears something that even Kaito couldn't hear in the empty hallway.

It certainly pleased the guard, who slapped a hand across Micchy's ass. "You little vixen, you." Micchy was pulled close, kissed within an inch of his life.

The guard was leaving. Kaito stood as quick as he could, walking tall down the corridor. "Hello sir." The guard said, as if he hadn't just been jacking off with an under-aged trespasser.

But Micchy knew what Kaito had seen, as they stared at each other across the hallway. His face was flushed red, breath heavy. Autonomy overtook him and he turned away, pulling that big sweater as close to him as possible.

Kaito breathed in deep. He crossed the hall in a few long strides and he swiped his copy of the key card in. He looked at Micchy over his shoulder and Micchy barely looked back. The door slid open. It was an unspoken resolve. _That_...would not go unspoken.

Behind that door, it seemed like a mad scientist's lab. In a weird green light, beakers and tubes littered the tables. It was...surprising, to say the least. Kaito and Micchy shuffled their way through. Tall cabinets were pushed against a wall, filled from side to side with bottles and vials and containers.

Micchy shuffled his feet towards one of the desks. There was a vase on the table, with a lock seed inside. "It still looks like a fruit." He placed a hand against the glass. "There's no tree, yet they're still in fruit form. They always turn into locks when you pick them."

"It looks like they're trying to grow their own." Kaito mumbled. In one container, he pulled a lock out that looked like a slice of a kiwi. It didn't have a code on it like the other seeds had, like it wasn't ripe just yet. Kaito slipped it back in, but only because something else caught his eye – a computer. "Ryugen." He called Micchy's attention to it as well. "Do you know how to get in this?" He threw him a dirty look. "Did you guard tell you the code?"

The blush across Micchy's face made him look nearly purple in the light. He softly pushed Kaito away and typed the keyboard harshly. The login worked and a clouded desktop revealed itself to them both. "What is all this?" Micchy heard Kaito whisper, probably more to himself than looking for an answer.

"Their research...whatever that might be."

Kaito pulled out his phone, pushing Micchy aside much harsher. He pulled his phone out, typing across and selecting all the desktop files. With some more typing, Micchy saw Kaito was sending the files to his phone.

Meanwhile, his own phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Kouta. _We've got some of the more recent files, but there are some guards getting ready to come down. We're leaving – you guys should too._

_Alright – we'll meet you outside soon._ "Kumon-san, we need to leave. Kouta-san and Hase-san are." If he hadn't been looking, Micchy wouldn't have noticed the small nod of acknowledgment Kaito gave him.

His phone vibrated with another text. _They seem to be to doing one last check before locking up. I think they're going to a party of some sort._

_Oh god..._ Micchy thought. The guard...this was going to be a harsh night. Micchy forced himself to breathe, pocketting his phone.

Of course, this was what Kaito finally saw. He looked him over, the look of helplessness across the teenager's face. He wasn't going to ask him about it, of course. That didn't mean that in the back of his mind, he wasn't wondering. The computer showed completion and his phone made a beep. "Alright – the research is all here. Let's go meet with Gaim and Kurokage." He turned and with his long legs, walked to the door – alone. "Ryugen, are you slow?"

Micchy had his eyes trained on his phone. "It's late. I'm texting Kouta-san...we'll meet at Drupers later to talk about what we found. That gives us all a little time to go over what we found and rest." The message was sent and Micchy nearly ran out of the lab.

Kaito grabbed his arm before he walked too far away. Micchy held his breath, not looking the other in the eyes. Kaito turned ever so towards him. "You're going to see your guard, aren't you? Give him a round two?"

Micchy, he worried his lip. He had tried to keep this part of his life a secret and probably the last person he wanted to reveal this to had found out. What was he to do?

_Be a Kureshima_, his conscious told him. So he squared his shoulders and stood tall. "I'm not going to see him." He pulled his arm free and turned to Kaito completely. "I'm going to see them all." Kaito, the boy who prided himself on being cool, cold, and collected, was even surprised at the ice in Micchy's eyes – ice he had never seen before. "And he's not _my_ guard." Micchy walked tall down the hall, leaving Kaito (surprisingly) stumped.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them decided that 'later' would be three days after the plan. Ryouji tossed all the research files at Kouta, much happier with going to Jonouchi's house and making sure he finally got out of bed, so Kouta had _a lot_ of reading to do, just like Kaito with what he found in the lab. He was always a fast reader. He got done with that in a few hours.

That still left Micchy and his little secret.

2 o'clock in the afternoon, Zack and Peco came back to Baron's headquarter with Micchy trailing behind them (he'd told them to go and fetch him.) "The little genius is here, Kaito!~" Zack triumphantly declared, slinging an arm around the Gaim dancer. "Looking _adorable_ as ever." Micchy rolled his eyes, pushing the arm of.

"Zack, Peco, don't you have something else to do?" Kaito's voice echoed in the nearly empty building. Zack and Peco shook their heads at first. Kaito fixed them with a glare; unspoken, he commanded them to leave and not come back. Which, of course, they obeyed on sight.

Like an old western, Micchy and Kaito stared at each other across the floor of the headquarter. Micchy breathed deep, clenching and unclencing his fists to keep his resolve steady. "So, what? Did you call me to tell me you're going to blackmail me? Going to say unless I step down from Gaim, you'll tell everyone that I'm Yggdrasil's sex fiend?"

Well then...is that really what Kaito seemed likely to do? The though hadn't even crossed his mind. Was he going soft? No, he told himself. Extortion was beneath him – it was an underhanded method of a coward. A trick that showed no strength – he was just the same as he always was, despite this situation bugging him beyond reason.

So why...why had he called the Gaim dancer to his apartment?

"Show me."

Micchy certainly wasn't expecting that. Kaito's face was serious, with no hesitance in his voice. "What do you mean, 'Show You'? Do you mean..." Kaito nodded, much more obvious this time than last night. Micchy's hard expression vanished and his hands began fiddling with his hoodie, looking down at the white tile. "Here? Right now? We're kind of..." Kaito didn't look away, nor did he change his request. Micchy closed his eyes, forcing the breath he was holding out. "Fine."

Kaito saw that ice return bright in Micchy's eyes...he'd even liken it to a flame, if such an oxymoron were possible. Even more surprising was the quick motion of Micchy kicking off his shoes. Following that, his hands went to his fly and Micchy was out of his red jeans _and underwear_ in a flash. A quick pull of the Gaim hoodie and Micchy was standing in the middle of the Baron headquarter, naked as the day he was born.

And then some.

Micchy had a very nice body (of course; no wonder the Yggdrasil guards liked him so much.) A body that had been used quite often, for quite a long time. Kaito found himself drawn to the boy. A boy with bruises and scars and bite marks and scratches all across his white skin. (White skin that Kaito found captured and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.)

One (two) bruise in particular caught Kaito's attention as he stopped walking, not but a hair's away. He softly grasped Micchy's arm, raising it so he could look at the purple and yellow markings that married his wrists.

Micchy swallowed hard. "From last night...they...we...things got a little..." It was so strange. He didn't even know what he was doing. How was he supposed to explain all of this? To Kaito, nonetheless.

The silence between them both...it was unsettling. Like a knot in Kaito's chest. He slowly let the hands drop, fixing Micchy with a glare. "What is your name? Your real name – is it Zane or Micchy?"

Micchy looked down at the floor, worry his lip. He continued looking down, focusing on the grate between the tiles. "Mitsuzane. It's Mitsuzane." He took a deep breath in and let it out and again. "Kureshima Mitsuzane."

_Kureshima..._Micchy...this Gaim dancer...the tramp of Yggdrasil...was going to _inherit_ the corporation? It was a bombshell and Kaito didn't know how to respond.

He put one foot in front of the other, circling around Micchy. The wounds only got worse as Kaito saw his back. He couldn't help it as his hands traced the scatter of deep bruises across his shoulder blades. Micchy winced, tensing at even that slight touch.

"What happened to you?"

"It's no big deal." Micchy groaned, squaring his shoulders (despite the fact that it only made the wounds hurt more.) "They're from a long time ago, anyway. One of the older guys got creative...with a belt..." His voice trailed off at the end.

Kaito sighed. "What does your brother say about all this?"

Micchy shook his head. "Brother doesn't know about it...or the fact that I'm part of Gaim." That black head looked back down at the ground. "Gaim don't know that I'm part of Yggdrasil, either, or that I attend Heaven's Tree before I dance. And...and the guards...well, they only know me ass a cock-tease." Micchy forced himself to laugh. "Sometimes, I wonder what they'll think of me when they see me up there in the CEO office. They'll probably think I slept with my own brother to get that position. How strange, right?"

"So what, do you screw them whenever you need something?"

"It's not like I sleep with all of them all the time, Kumon-san." Micchy snapped over his shoulder. "I mean, I've slept with all of them at least once...it's sort of like an initiation, I guess, for them, to sleep with me. But there are only a few of them that actually know me."

"So if you're not trying to use the Yggdrasil guards, why do you do it?"

Micchy worried his lip. "...I...I started dancing with Gaim because I wanted to find my own path." Micchy worried his lip, trying to breathe through the tightness of his chest. This was something he wasn't supposed to say any of this...ever. Not to his brother, not to Gaim...why was he saying this to Kaito? "Since I was little, my family's told me who and what I was going to be, what I was going to do. I just wanted some control in my life. And this...this is so I can be important again."

Suddenly, for whatever reason, Micchy felt vulnerable in more ways than one. He filled his chest with air, crossing his arms over his torso. His fingers – he could feel it – weren't too far from Kaito's on his back. It was...so strange. "That's...that's how I can handle more. Than Kouta-san. When he was hurt by the White Armored Rider...that's how I knew I could take his place, even if it was only for a little while." He forced himself to laugh, "Your pain tolerance really rises when you take four guys at the same time." The chuckle bubbled out, and even Micchy heard how dry it was.

All of this...none of it was like Kaito at all. He wasn't supposed to care about a Gaim member's personal trifles unless it could help him rise higher. So why was he listening to all this...intimate crap with someone who was not only part of a rival team, but a family member of the one corporation he was trying to take down?

Micchy gasped. He was pulled off his weight, feeling the buttons of Kaito's vest on his back. "Kumon-san?"

"Do you have any rules? Anything you don't like?"

What...was this happening? Was Kaito trying to sleep with him? "What...why are you doing this?" Micchy was spun around on his heel. He staring up at Kaito, blinking as he pushed some of his black hair behind his ear. "Kumon-san?"

That hand that brushed his hair trailed down beneath his chin. "I have danced against you and fought next to you. I want to see if this strength you seem to have as this 'Zane' is worth anything. So I ask you again, do you have any rules?"

Micchy's gaze swam, looking everywhere and anywhere. He swallowed over the lump forming in his throat before speaking. ""I always though...if somebody wanted me after everything...no biting." Touches the bite from yesterday. "That's...that's how I was going to differentiate between being a slut and...and being loved." His voice grew quiet at the end; Kaito barely heard the last word.

Not that it mattered, anyway. Kaito stored the information away. He leaned down and kissed Micchy's lips, hard.

Beneath his hands, he felt the goosebumps stretching across Micchy's skin. The other boy sucked in a breath, curling a hand in the lapels of Kaito's trenchcoat, pulling Kaito in even closer and deepening the kiss beyond anything Kaito could've thought possible. (But, of course, he liked it. Micchy was good at his trade.)

Kaito gathered him up in his arms, pulling them pelvis to pelvis. His hands traveled south, resting just on the curve of Micchy's ass. His hands clutched the skin tight – he smirked at the moan, pulled out of Micchy's voice.

Kaito pulled away, panting out the breath he'd been holding. Micchy wasn't ready for it and a whimper dribbled out. Micchy looked up, eyes wide and mouth shining red that even Kaito had to admit was irresistible.

His whole demeanor changed – like flipping on a light switch – and Micchy smirked. He fisted Kaito's shirt, pulling him not a nose-length away. "I thought I was the sex fiend." He shoved him away, causing Kaito to tumble into the backseat of the car Baron kept for decoration. Kaito saw the change as Micchy squared his shoulders. He placed one foot in front of the other, walking with purpose. He kneeled down, eyes never moving from Kaito gaze. "Who are you to lead _me?_"

Micchy's dainty hands started at his shoes. They caressed his ankle, playing with his socks just a little. Kaito felt his breath catch in his throat, watching the Gaim dancer take off his shoes. "Just sit back, Kumon-san." Micchy raised himself higher, meeting Kaito's level gaze with a wink. "I'll take care of you."

Kaito exhaled...shakily.

Micchy smiled from cheek to cheek. He pecked Kaito's nose, peppering him with kisses on his way down. He ducked beneath, pressing hard lips on the strength found in Kaito's kiss. He can feel the muscles constrict in a gasp; his nimble fingers were working quickly as un-buttoning Kaito's signature red shirt.

Micchy glanced down. Kaito was tanner than the rest of the Beat Riders and _apparently_ that tan covered his torso as well – a torso that included a fine pair of abs. Micchy, with a wide smile, stretched out his hand and caressed across the skin. His fingers touched a rosebud and Kaito shivered beneath him. _They were sensitive_. Micchy filed the information away inside his mind. Like a snake he dived down, with kisses dragging down all the way. Kaito seemed to know exactly where he was going because Micchy felt his body tense in anticipation.

Like the had on his neck, twin lips wrapped about the perk nipple. Kaito's body went rigid, his fingers desperately finding purchase in the car's apolstry. Micchy sucked on the nipple, swirling his tongue around it till it was erect and then some. His hands carried themselves down, enjoying the bumpy skin against smooth fingerpads as Micchy busied himself – like a child with a lollipop.

Kaito's eyes shot open – his grip on the seat slipped – as he felt the other's hands rest on his hips – right between his belt and his waistband.

Micchy peeled himself away (looking at the bright pink nipple with a strange sort of satisfaction.) and lowered his head further. His hands splayed out on Kaito's trousers, just barely touching his sex beneath his zipper. They rubbed up and down and left and right, teasing about his crotch but never actually touching it. Of course it only excited him more and Kaito heard a chuckle from Micchy's mouth as he only grew harder.

"Just relax, Kumon-san." Kaito was getting really annoyed with how freakin' _calm_ Micchy could be, because he wasn't 'calm' at all. The even speaking, the calculated movements, they were all things that made the Gaim dancer even _more_ seductive. (He couldn't say any of this, because Micchy's hands were _finally_ touching him. Unbuckeling his belt and pulling down his zipper...those slim fingers dragged down his shaft over his underwear.) "Everything will be fine." Micchy whispered...to his _cock _(oh god, how OLD was this kid? He should not be this young and this sexy at the same time.) He felt Micchy nose against the fabric and the only breath Kaito could inhale came out in a choked stutter.

Micchy pulled away, holding Kaito's gaze for the longest time. His smirk didn't vanish, but it did soften. He was putting on such a show; he needed to remember that this was Kaito. Kaito was two years older than him at most, not like the unfaithful guards who probably could father him – more likely than not. His teasing hand turned softer, going for his waistband and pulling it down (as far as he could) quickly (rather than the slow strip he would usually do.) Kaito gargled out a groan, but it definitely seemed much less painful than the gasps before.

Micchy couldn't say he was as relieved. _How_ old was Kaito? He wasn't even fully hard and his penis was longer than Micchy's hand from wrist to the tip of his middle finger. In all honesty, Micchy was salivating at the sight of it. _I've...never felt like this before._ Inside himself, he felt a tightness in his stomach and shivers ran across his skin.

He wrapped his fingers around it, digit by digit, and felt the weight of it in his hand. (Oh, what a good weight.) He locked eyes with Kaito's beat-red face as he moved closer and kept that gaze until the last moment. Micchy's plump lips parted and wrapped around Kaito's cock. Kaito let out a moan that echoed off the empty walls; what a wonderful heat. Micchy was a _wonderful_ natural. In hindsight, he hated this thought, but Kaito thought Micchy was _born_ for the act of sex.

Micchy's head bobbed up and down and sent Kaito's heart on a yo-yo string. It would flutter so fast Kaito thought it would over-work itself and just explode. Micchy knew just what he was doing – he took him deep into his mouth, pulling back for his tongue to play with his mushroom head and then dive back down and do it just the same. The worst was when Micchy would moan – oh, Kaito could feel that moan all the way down to his baby toe. Then there was when Micchy would pull himself off slowly (tortuously) and drag his tongue across the veins popping out more and more on his cock. Kaito's heart would calm down, match the gasps bubbling out his mouth – and that was just when Micchy would take him again. A yo-yo, all because of Armored Rider Ryugen.

Micchy pulled himself off with a pop, stroking Kaito with his hand, feeling the slickness of his own spit and Kaito's precum on the sex. He ducked his head down, picking up a testicle on his tongue and pulling it towards him like a popped kernel. Kaito felt his back bend more than it ever had before, encouraging Micchy even further. Oh god, he was so close. If only Micchy just sucked him a little longer...so close...

Micchy spat out the testicle, standing to his full height. Kaito's eyes fluttered open when Micchy removed his hand, staring confused at the younger. Had...had he been tricked? Was the Gaim dancer just going to _leave_ him like this? What was going on here?

Micchy wasn't even smirking anymore. His face was dead-pan, his mouth hanging out with panting breaths. Kaito followed his form as it stepped closer – he even took him in his arms as Micchy placed a knee outside his thighs. Micchy was straddling him and they were staring so close to each other, face to face.

Slowly, he felt Micchy back himself onto his cock.

Kaito's arms tightened around his waist, pulling Micchy chest to chest so quickly Micchy had to grab his shoulders so they didn't fall back. "What are you doing?"

Micchy gave a fleeting smile. "What do you think?" He tried again, but Kaito pulled him even closer. Micchy gave a small glare. "What?"

Kaito pursed his lips. Micchy couldn't go dry – Kaito just wouldn't have any of it. What were they going to do about lubricant? Surely Micchy didn't just carry it on him at all times. (As promiscuous as he may believe the other to be, that would just be strange.)

He looked down – Micchy was growing hard, leaking precome from his slit in small drops that he could follow their path down to his base. Kaito wrapped his hand around it all at once and gave it a slow pump up and back down.

Micchy had a convulsion. Kaito did it again and he threw his head back, groaning through clenched teeth, again and Micchy laid his head on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito stroked him, feeling the precome coat his fingers. Micchy panted, the hot breath puffing out on Kaito's collarbones (It wasn't helping. God, Kaito was already hard – why did Micchy have to just _ooze_ attractiveness?) and the harder his cock was, the harder he squeezed Kaito's shoulders. Through the pain of Micchy's fingernails in his skin, Kaito tightened his grip.

"Kumo...Kumon-san...I..."

Kaito slowed his pumps, remembering that he was just supposed to getting his fingers slick. He flexed his fingers experimentally, satisfied with the slick sound he heard. His hand let go of Micchy.

Micchy, through heavy breaths, lifted his head and stared up at Kaito's jaw. Kaito didn't meet his guide, but his free hand pulled them closer still. "Just relax..." He heard Baron whisper. _Relax?_ He wasn't sure what Kaito was talking about until he felt pressure on his hole. His eyes skewered shut and he clung tighter to the banana. _Relax_... he wanted to, but he always hated this part. The guards were either not thorough or not gentle when they prepared him (when they remembered to) He preferred to do it himself, where he could.

He felt Kaito's hand making circling motions at his tailbone and the goosebumps spreading did make his body relax, enough that Kaito's first finger could push through. Micchy must've made a noise, because Kaito didn't move the hand and brought his other one to the front to play with Micchy's nipple. The pleasurable motion momentarily had Micchy occupied, judging from the moan, but still Kaito waited for Micchy's hole to adjust.

After a moment, he pushed through more. Micchy wasn't as adverse to it, only whimpering in what sounded more like discomfort than actual pain. Kaito set a slow pace, feeling just how tight Micchy's walls were around his finger. It sucked him in, almost not wanting to let him go. As the tightness let up even a little, his pace sped up. Pleasurably, it would seem, as Micchy started panting again. With the fast pace, he crooked another finger and slowly pushed it as well. As opposed to the groan of the first finger, Micchy's body bucked and a moan actually dribbled out.

Keeping the fast pace, Kaito pushed in as far as he could, parting and joining his fingers and random intervals to stretch the other as far as he could. The moans in his ears had his cock twitching enough that Micchy could feel it at his backside – that only turned him on even further. At this rate, _anything_ would undo him. He squeezed Kaito's shoulder, placing a hand on his cheek and turning the other to face him. "I'm ready." He said with the most honest eyes.

Kaito's hand stilled inside him and really, that shouldn't be so sexy. Micchy felt them withdraw and the strange sense of emptiness sent shivers up his back. "Just relax." Kaito commanded, covering Micchy's mouth with his own. Micchy ate him up, deepening the kiss and feeling all of Kaito on his lips.

Together, in unison, Kaito lifted Micchy up and so slowly lowered him down. The tip of his cock pushed against Micchy's slimy hole for the longest time, slipping in all in one go.

Micchy broke the kiss, throwing his head back with a yell that was somewhere between a groan of pain and a moan of pleasure. Kaito caressed his back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the trembling body. Micchy let out another moan, holding Kaito to him like a mother to a nursing babe.

Kaito didn't move, trying to get his brain to focus on his mouth and not his dick. Oh god, forget his fingers – Micchy's ass was a vice that would not let go of him. It was just so _tight_ inside of him. It took all of him to not buck inside with abandon, flexing his fingers across Micchy's back in a disguise of self-control. He had to alot time for Micchy to adjust..._had to...oh god_ were the only coherant thoughts in his brain.

Micchy's body relaxed, his fingers gently scratching through Kaito's hair. He looked down, locking eyes with Kaito. He let out an exhale, long and slow, and nodded. Experimentally, Kaito withdrew till only his tip was left inside him and just as slowly, he entered Micchy again. Micchy's breath caught and his grip on Kaito's hair tightened for a moment. Kaito watched him carefully, taking his time.

"I'm...I'm okay." he heard Micchy whisper. He felt Micchy's hand trail down his hair and the fingers cupped his cheek. The intensity of his gaze, like he was looking _through_ Kaito... "I'm okay, Kumon-san." Kaito didn't know what to say, so he nodded and thrusted again.

Slowly, the pain faded away to discomfort. As they both got used to the sensations, Kaito quickened his pace and Micchy felt pleasure stretching through his muscles. He hugged Kaito to him, burying his head in Kaito's shoulder and Kaito responded, holding him so tenderly like none had before. Micchy didn't realize he was meeting Kaito's thrust till Kaito had reached that special spot inside of him.

Micchy lurched, his moan encompassing all of the room. Kaito placed his lips over Micchy's pulse point, taking it in his mouth and running his tongue over the skin. The succulent noises...Kaito drove harder in and Micchy's moan were only louder.

They'd hyped each other so much; neither of them was going to last long. Micchy was squeezing his eyes shut and still seeing stars dance at the edge of his vision. Kaito's breath in his ear, heavy and hard, was making only more stars.

"I'm...so close." Kaito whispered, mouthing below his ear. Micchy gulped over the moan in his throat, struggling to find his voice. "So...close..."

Micchy nuzzled his neck, holding him tight as he fought for words. "Kumo...Kumo...Kumo..." He gasped, quivering under Kaito's touch on his sex.

"Nanda?"

Micchy forced himself to sit up, looking deep into his eyes. "Kaito-san...you can...bite me, if you want."

Kaito stared at the young dancer, riding him up and down. He pulled Micchy close, locking their lips in a kiss that felt like fireworks. He kissed down the side of his face, finding a spot just below his jaw that he'd been working on – it was a blush against the salt-drenched skin. Bringing it into his mouth, he nibbled on it between his teeth. Micchy gasped in his ear and he gasped back, feeling Micchy's fingernails drag against his shoulders.

His thrusts grew wild and messy – he couldn't time them with stroking Micchy's cock. Didn't matter; with a scream, Micchy spilled over his hand and their stomachs. Kaito wasn't far away, hiding his moan in one last kiss. Micchy moaned back, feeling Kaito come undone beneath him.

They lost air and parted, staring at each other. One would breathe out and the other breathe it in – so the cycle went as their bodies recovered.

Kaito pulled Micchy against his chest, lying them back on the backseat of the faux car.


End file.
